Written in a Flash
by kindheitstraum
Summary: My OneShots for the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge this hiatus. Each chapter is an individual work unless stated otherwise.
1. FF 28: Lack of Tact

So I decided to participate in the Olicity Flash Fic challenge this hiatus!

Enjoy and please comment! (It's my birthday today, so I'm playing the birthday card. Comments are really great presents!)

* * *

 **Lack of Tact**

"I can't believe you dragged me here."

"Someone had to."

She rolled his eyes and looked out of the window of the taxi. "Seriously? Out of everywhere we could go on our days off, you chose this place?"

He hesitated. He hadn't expected her to be so disappointed by his idea. "I thought that we could tell your mom the news in person."

Felicity sighed. "I can see that. But you could've at least given me a heads up. I would've prepared myself for this. Mentally," she added, when he opened his mouth to mention the large suitcase in the trunk.

"It'll be fun," Oliver promised. "I'm sure your mom will be thrilled to see us. We'll-"

"Yeah," Felicity interrupted him. "She'll be thrilled to see you. And then she'll insist on giving you a big Vegas tour, which just means that she will drag you to the biggest casinos and make you play poker. I told you that she is adamant in her opinion that real men _have_ to be good in their game."

Oliver laughed, when he remembered that conversation. It had been shortly after they got back to Starling City after taking that much needed vacation together. Felicity had been furious when Diggle wondered why Donna Smoak hadn't appeared yet and if they had told her that they were finally together.

"I remember. But we are married now, Felicity. I don't think that Donna is going to insist that I'll play some cards. And even if, I learned from the best." He took her left hand and kissed her knuckles before kissing her engagement ring he gave her fourteen months ago.

"And that's why I never let you stay alone with her," Felicity explained, but her voice was softer now. "So you don't get to know her better and change your mind about me."

Oliver shook his head. "I would never change my mind about you, Felicity. You are remarkable and it is an honor to be your husband."

Felicity blushed. "If you don't stop saying things like that, you'll have to do it constantly," she threatened him, but he was just smiling and interlacing their fingers.

"It'll be my pleasure."

They went to their hotel first to check-in and rest a little. As soon as Felicity saw the king size bed, she just crawled on it, closed her eyes and dozed off.

When Oliver woke her up a couple of hours later, she felt like a completely different person. the nap really helped.

"I needed that," she mumbled and gave her husband a brief kiss.

"I called your mom and told her that we're in town," he announced. "She wants to meet us for dinner."

"What time is it?"

Oliver checked the clock on the bedside. "You have about an hour to get ready before we have to leave."

Felicity's eyes widened and she practically jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

"Careful!," Oliver called after her, but she was already in her own world, trying to come up with the perfect outfit to deliver the news.

Exactly fifty-six minutes later Felicity came out of the bathroom with a summer dress on and looked stunning. And of course Oliver had to tell her that.

She turned red again, not being able to get used to Oliver being so verbal about his opinions of her. But she loved it and would certainly not say anything against it. "So where are we going?"

"I made a reservation at a restaurant close to your mother's place last week. Don't worry. It's not a sketchy place. I checked the reviews online. I even had to mention my name before they found a table."

That made her laugh and she was beginning to get exited. The last time she saw her mother was at the wedding and sadly they hadn't talked much after that.

While Felicity was waiting in the lobby for Oliver to find out where their rental car was, she was approached by a dark haired and very good looking man, who was aware of himself.

"May I sit?," he asked smiling a charming smile and pointing to the seat next to her on the couch and Felicity just nodded. She had a feeling where this seemed to be going and it made her feel uncomfortable.

"Are you here on business?," the guy asked, trying to make small talk (scratch that - trying to flirt with her) and Felicity held back a sigh.

"I'm visiting family, actually." She tried to sound cold, so that he would stop talking to her, but he didn't take the hint. Felicity hoped that she would be able to get rid of him before Oliver came back.

"Oh. Are you from here?"

"I grew up here actually," Felicity decided to tell the truth. Maybe knowing that she wasn't a tourist would scare him off, but her last hope was destroyed, when he turned in his seat to face her better.

"Oh really? Where from?"

"I don't think that it's your business." She knew that that was harsh, but he was testing out her patience and she hadn't much left of it.

"I'm sorry. May I ask where you are coming from? I mean, which city managed to steal you from Vegas?"

She wanted to tell him to mind his own business, but decided otherwise. Maybe knowing that she came from Starling City would finally scare him off. "Starling City." She faked a smile and watched him realize where that was.

"Isn't that the city with all those vigilantes? I always wondered why the police isn't able to catch those people. It must be really scary to live there. I hope you don't live right where they strike every night."

Now Felicity was really annoyed. She opened her mouth to start ranting about if he did ignore her hints on leaving her alone on purpose or if he was just an idiot, who didn't understand that she didn't want to talk to him, but just then Oliver appeared right behind her.

"Everything alright here?," he asked, touching her shoulder and claiming her as his. He gave the guy an angry glance and would probably be punching him for bothering Felicity, if she didn't take his hand for support to stand up.

"Everything is fine. Is the car ready?," she asked to distract her husband.

"They're driving it up right now," Oliver said, but his eyes were fixated on the guy and Felicity could see that his fingers were twitching.

"It was very nice to talk to you," the guy tried a last time, but Felicity just nodded and practically had to drag Oliver away from him.

"Was he really hitting on you or did I just lose my judgement?"

Felicity chuckled and linked her arm with Oliver's. "Didn't you just say fifteen minutes ago that I looked stunning? Of course he was hitting on me."

Oliver's jaw clenched and Felicity could see that he wanted to turn around and put the fear of God into him, but she made him walk to entrance. "But you are pregnant!," he protested and put his hand of his free arm on her belly to make sure that it still was obvious.

Felicity laughed. "We're in Las Vegas, Oliver. What did you expect?"

"That people have a sense of tact?"

She was still laughing when the concierge opened the door of the car for her. "You should better start thinking of ways to convince my mom of not calling our daughter Donna. I can promise you that will be the first thing she'll suggest as soon as she finds out it's a girl!"


	2. FF 29: Prejudice

Not edited. I'm sorry!

* * *

 **Prejudice**

Okay. So maybe she _did_ like the music of that stupid band that every one was into. It was no big deal. Except that she told everyone in her life that she couldn't stand that the musicians were so aware of themselves and seemed to sell their bodies instead of their music. (Which was partly true. There was no concert, where they weren't shirtless.)

So of course she was a little jealous when her two best friends, Sara and Iris, got tickets to the stupid concert, which was sold out within exactly 23 seconds. But it was not like she couldn't enjoy herself on a Friday night. She was 21, going to MIT and on top of her class. She was pretty and could be breathtaking if she wanted to. If she wasn't going to that concert, she was going to get wasted and make out with the first hot guy who would approach her. That was her plan. And the reason she was standing in front of her closet and was trying to come up with an outfit. Just when she decided to wear a short blue skirt decorated with sequins to make sure that she got the attention she wanted to, her door flew open and Sara walked in. Unlike Felicity, Sara wasn't going to MIT, but to Hult and was studying business (they met at a bar freshmen year and made fun of every guy who tried to hit on them and were inseparable ever since), but she was so used to being in Felicity's dorm that the whole floor knew her and greeted her every time she was there.

"Where are you going?," she wanted to know the instant she saw the skirt and her smirk disappeared and she looked a little sick.

"Lord Hobo." Felicity grabbed a top from her drawer and nodded when she decided that it could work.

"You can't," Sara shook her hand and walked straight to Felicity, grabbing the top. "And this top and that skirt? No."

"Why? I've decided not to stay in tonight. And I like that combo." She tried to get her top back, but Sara already threw it somewhere behind her and was looking in Felicity's closet.

"You won't stay in. But," Sara started, but smiled when she saw something she liked. It was a white (and a little transparent) blouse. Sara teared the arms off and gave it to Felicity. "Wear your black bra under that. The lace-decorated one. And wear matching panties if you want to get laid tonight. You know hat? Wear them anyway. You can't be sure that you don't want to get laid."

Felicity was confused and tilted her head to the side. "Where are we going? I thought you and Iris had tickets for the concert."

"You remember when we told you that we got two tickets from someone who goes to Longy?"

Felicity nodded. "Yes. Iris told the story a million times. She had to go bra-less to seduce that guy for them."

"Well. We may have lied a little bit." Sara reached for the back pocket of her jeans and took out _three_ tickets with VIP passes.

And since Felicity was a genius, it took her 2.3 seconds to understand. "Oh no. I'm not going there. If I'm going to see a hot shirtless guy today that'll be because I'll be about to get laid, Sara. I'm not watching some assholes selling sex and ignoring music."

"Too late. You are coming. Iris is waiting outside. So hurry. And don't even try to tell me that you hate their music, because I saw your most played list on iTunes."

* * *

"Just because they have good music, it doesn't mean that I want to see them live," Felicity lied in the subway.

"I saw your search history," Iris just said and by the look of her face, it was obvious that she was amused.

"I really don't get why you don't want to go, 'Licity. Everyone wants to see the _Emerald Archers_ in flesh and blood. Everyone but you."

"That's because I can see that they are idiots."

Iris leaned forward. "Well, I don't care. They are hot and they make great music. They can be the greatest idiots on the planet if they want to be."

* * *

"I get that someone from a _music_ school lets himself get seduced and loses the tickets but how did you manage to get VIP passes?," Felicity wondered when they passed the line and got directly in.

"Oliver Queen used to date my sister," Sara mumbled after a few seconds of silence. "He hooked us up."

"Wait, you know him?"

Sara shrugged. "I went to High School with all of them. I mean they are a few years older, but I knew them. Yeah. But no more questions on that. You can annoy me tomorrow."

And because they weren't watching where they were walking (or Felicity didn't), Felicity crashed into someone.

"You should watch where you're going," a male voice said into her ear and let go of her wrist he had caught to keep her from falling on her ass.

"Or maybe you can watch where you're going," Felicity answered without looking up and rubbed her wrist. He had a really strong grasp. Her mouth nearly fell open, when she saw Oliver Queen in front of her.

"I'll try to do that," he flirted and his eyes flickered to her friends for a second and when he saw Sara, his eyes lit up. "Hey, Sara!" He seemed genuinely happy to see her, when they hugged. "How are you doing?"

"Hey, Ollie," Sara smiled. "Really great. Thank you. Thank you for those VIP passes again."

"Anytime. And you know you get the tickets for free, if you ask. You shouldn't even have paid for them."

"Oh we didn't," Sara grinned and nodded to Iris. "She can be very convincing if she wants to."

"Nice to meet you," Oliver held out his hand. "I'm Ollie."

She grabbed his hand. "Iris."

He turned back to Felicity and a smirk replaced his smile. "And you must be Felicity. Sara told be all about you."

"She did?" Felicity's voice was higher that usual, her surprise obvious.

"She did," Oliver assured and held his hand out for her as well. "Nice to meet you, too."

Felicity took his hand, but couldn't bite back the comment. "How do you know that? I could be a bitch."

"Like I said, Sara told me all about you."

She crossed her arms. "Things like what?"

"Like you are the person to come to, if I spill a latte on my laptop."

Felicity glanced at her best friend, who just shrugged. "Yeah. I could help with something like that."

Oliver looked passed her for a second and the girls turned to see, what he was looking at. It looked like someone from the crew.

"I have to go now," Oliver apologized and started to follow the crew member slowly. "Enjoy the show and make sure to stay after. The guys and I are going to go out after. You should join us."

* * *

They were all buzzed if not drunk, when they hit the third bar for the night. It was nearly 1 A.M. and the group was talking while gesticulating wildly and laughing every couple of minutes.

After the show, which was really good as Felicity had to admit, Oliver had introduced them to the other band members. Felicity immediately hit it off with Tommy and Diggle (she had no idea, why he wanted to be called by his last name, but was sure that he mentioned it at their first bar) and was listening to funny tour memories, when Oliver joined them. Tommy was just telling her that Oliver had suggested to push the tour bus for seven miles, when they ran out of gas, and Felicity bursted out in laughter. "Please tell me that you tried."

"We didn't," Oliver assured her and held out a colorful drink for her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, completely unaware that she emptied her glass before that.

"Jackson, our driver, convinced me that a tour bus is a lot heavier than a car."

"Too bad," Felicity giggled and took a sip of her drink. It tasted good. "You know," she said, "I really thought you were idiots before tonight. I mean you make great music. But I thought you were just going after the motto _sex sells_ and went shirtless instead of promoting your music. Seems like you celebrities really are different up close and personal."

"Don't worry," Oliver answered. "You aren't the first one. We get comments like that everyday."

"I'm sorry anyway."

He smiled and Felicity noticed that the other two guys were gone and talking to her friends. "Can I ask you for a favor?," he guided her attention back to him.

"If it's something I can do, sure."

Oliver seemed nervous when he talked. "I really did spill a latte on my laptop. Could you maybe see if you can recover some files?"

Felicity's mouth fell open. "How dare you to torture a computer like that? Where is that poor thing?"


	3. FF 30: Caught in the Act

_Notes at the end!_

* * *

 **Caught in the Act**

Felicity hadn't thought this one through. She was always thorough. Always thought about every option at least seven times, before making a final decision. That's why she was always successful. That's why nobody knew her name or how she looked. Except that this time she messed up big time. But exceptions make the rules, she thought, as she was fleeing the scene. She decided she would invest in a mask, while running down the staircase to the underground parking lot. She couldn't take the risk of being seen again and the wig was clearly not enough. She would deal with the kid who might have seen her face later. She had bigger problems - like that FBI Agent, who was right behind her and shouted something to her. She knew that it had to be something, which demanded that she should stop, but there was no way that she would do that. As if it wasn't bad enough that the detective of SCPD, who was assigned on her case, was on her heels, no. That little brat _had_ to call her stupid brother from the FBI for help. She hacked into the FBI database to find some dirty little secrets about him, which nobody noticed, because _duh_ \- she was Felicity Smoak and could probably hack herself into the CIA mainframe, without getting caught. But of course nobody knew that. For the public, Felicity Smoak was an IT nerd at Merlyn Global, who fixed computers, because the _higher ups_ , where too stupid to watch porn and filled their computers (and Felicity's precious company software) with viruses. Nobody even thought of the possibility that Felicity Smoak could be _Smooth Starling_ , the police had given her that nickname and she was not happy about it.

Felicity laughed out of relief when she got into her car and left the parking lot of Hunt Multinational. People should be thanking her for robbing that con man, who stole from the poor of Starling City. But apparently that wasn't better than what he was doing. _As if._

* * *

She just gave up her order in her favorite coffee shop, which was luckily just a few blocks away from her office, when she turned around to watch the customers like she always did when she waited for the barista to prepare her coffee. But that day she was glad that he was taking his time. Because the cup would probably fall to the ground, if she had in her hand. It was no other than that FBI Agent and his detective sister entering the coffee shop. Felicity quickly collected herself and turned back to the barista. She was more impatient than usual and couldn't get out quickly enough. She practically snatched off the cup of coffee from the barista, when he was holding it for her, and basically ran out of the shop, confusing him.

After a block of nearly running away from the siblings, she stopped to catch her breath and work out a plan in her head. But there was nothing to worry about, she convinced herself. Nobody knew who she was and she was safe.

Her confidence was back, when she entered Merlyn Global and smiled at the security guy, Jackson, before walking straight to the elevators. She basically forgot about the incident in the coffee shop, while she was running around from office to office, fixing computers after computers.

* * *

It was nearly noon, when she was called by the CEO's assistant to come up to his office as soon as possible. Anybody else would be afraid of getting fired, but Felicity was self-assured and would certainly not let anybody fire her. If Felicity left that company, it would be because _she_ wanted to and not because someone wanted her gone.

She had a firm tread, when she walked into the office of Malcolm Merlyn, pointing a finger towards him and ignoring her surroundings. "Why am I being fired?," she asked with an angry voice and pushed her glasses up her nose.

"You are not being fired, Ms Smoak," her boss (actually, her boss's boss's boss) assured her and startled her for a second. She couldn't think of another reason to be called up.

"Then why am I here?" She crossed her arms, which was probably inappropriate, but she didn't care, as she waited for an answer.

"My son," Merlyn pointed to her right, "told me that you were the person to go to on topics like this."

Felicity looked at the younger Merlyn and remembered the guy, who was smiling to her. It was Tommy Merlyn. Local playboy, who came to her with the excuse that he had spilled a latte on his laptop, but by the smell of it, Felicity had decided that it was rather Tequila than a latte.

"How can I help you, Mr Merlyn?," Felicity asked turning back to her boss.

"Actually," Merlyn junior intruded and gained her attention, "it's not my father, who needs your help, it's my best friend."

She raised an eyebrow, turning back to his father, who nodded.

"Of course," she said looking at Merlyn junior again and not being able to keep her annoyance completely out of her voice. And by the chuckling sound that came from Malcolm Merlyn's direction, she knew that he noticed it. "How can I help your best friend?"

"He is looking for someone," Merlyn junior started, when Felicity saw out of the corner of her eyes that someone else entered the room.

"A hacker," the new person continued and when Felicity turned to him, she fought with her instincts of running away. It was Oliver Queen - the FBI Agent, who nearly caught her the previous night - and right behind him was his detective sister, Thea Queen. "Maybe you heard of him? _Smooth Starling_?" He crossed his arms, waiting for an answer.

"The guy that is robbing Starling City's companies and gives the money to the poor?"

Detective Queen nodded. "Yes, the guy that thinks that he is a modern Robin Hood."

"How do you know it's a guy?" Felicity mentally slapped herself. Why didn't she have a brain-to-mouth-filter like everybody else? "I mean, I read that nobody knew how he - or she - looked like."

"I chased him last night and caught a glimpse of his face," Agent Queen explained. "We know it's a white male, early-30s, with an IT background."

Felicity tried really hard to hide her anger. There was no way that she'd give up her success to someone who didn't exist. So instead of protesting, she tried to sound interested. After all, she was an IT expert, who should be jumping at the opportunity of catching a hacker. "How can I help you?"

"Last night he broke into Hunt Multinational, because their server's are inside the building and the only way to access the mainframe is from inside the building. A teenager saw him enter the company from the parking lot and called us," Detective Queen explained.

Her brother continued. "Since he was not expecting us, he made a small mistake of leaving this behind." He help up one of her flash drives. She knew that she must've left it behind in the hurry. But it was coded so it would fry itself as soon as it was plugged into something it wasn't supposed to, so there was no need to worry. "We'd like you to recover as much as you can from it without destroying it. She is really clever when it comes to protect her identity. Tommy told me that you were able to recover all of his files of his laptop, when he spilled a liquid on it."

"Doesn't the FBI have IT specialists for that?," Felicity asked before being able to stop herself. Merlyn junior chuckled next to her. She really needed that brain-to-mouth-filter if she didn't want to end up in jail.

"We do, actually," Agent Queen answered, and Felicity didn't like sound of his voice. There was something he didn't tell her and that was very dangerous. "But she is currently in D.C., caught up in another case."

"Well, in that case, I'm happy to help." Felicity took a few steps forward to take the flash drive out of Agent Queen's hand, when he grabbed her wrist and turned her around. Felicity felt the cold metal of the handcuff, when he whispered into her ear.

"Next time you should turn off the separate cameras of the server room as well." He guided her out of the office, after nodding to his best friend and her probably former boss. "Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney present during questioning. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you. Do you understand these rights?"

Felicity cursed herself, while he was giving her the Miranda warning. Now she had to hack herself out of jail and leave the city. And she really wasn't in the mood for that.

* * *

 _When I saw the prompt, my reaction was like **Duh. Felicity is a cop**. But I'm working on something like that, so I decided to do a full AU, where Oliver is an agent instead of a vigilante. I hope you like it! I may continue this for a couple more parts - it was way too much fun to write._  
 _Please keep any typos or grammar mistakes you may find. I don't have a beta and had barely time to edit this. And don't forget to comment!_  
 _(For Felicity's hacker name I used a generator, so please don't judge me for it._  
 _And I'm kind of sorry that the last to Flash Fics have a lack of Olicity scenes, but I couldn't come up with something else so fast.)_


	4. FF 31: Hacking for Revenge

**Hacking for Revenge**

"Oh frack. Oh frack, oh frack, oh frack." Felicity repeated her mantra without a pause, while she was running down the stairs, away from her beloved library to somewhere where she, preferably, could hide for a while.

As she reached the last step, she looked around and considered possibilities. The coffee shop was too obvious, she was always there if she wasn't in class or in the library. She couldn't go to the bookstore. The saleswoman there hated her, because she photographed some pages out of the book there. It wasn't that Felicity was greedy. It was just that Felicity needed a single chapter out of it and the library didn't have a copy there (and forty dollars for a single chapter actually _was_ a little much). She nearly started to cry, when she heard someone calling out her name and still had no idea, where to go. But her cry turned into a laughter, because she saw someone in front of the coffee shop getting into his Porsche. She ran as fast as she could and managed to jump into the car, before the guy started moving.

"What the hell?"

Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to jump in a stranger's car after all.

"I promise, I'll explain everything, if you start driving," the blonde girl begged and she must've looked very desperate, because the guy started driving away from the library and Felicity laughed again, relief flowing in her veins.

He pulled over after five blocks and that was when Felicity gave him her attention. He was ridiculously handsome and his posture showed that he knew that. "So?," he asked, getting her attention.

Felicity opened her mouth to start talking, as she promised, but decided against it.

"You aren't someone, who keeps her promises, huh?," the guy asked. It was obvious that he was annoyed. He had a hand on his head, his fingers going through his hair and his facial expression couldn't get rid of her fast enough.

She didn't want to start fighting with a stranger, so she just ignored his last question. "Thank you for the rescue," Felicity smiled weakly and wanted to open the door and get out of the car. But the guy seemed to have something else in his mind, because his hand was holding Felicity's arm.

"Come on," he said, his voice a little lighter. "You owe me that much. Nobody will believe me that a gorgeous blonde just jumped in my car and left without saying anything."

Felicity tilted her head. She looked right through him. "Was that supposed to be a pick-up line?"

He groaned, going through his hair again. "Was it that obvious?"

She laughed before shrugging. "Kind of."

"But you are the first, who it didn't work on."

"Wait, that actually works?"

He nodded. "Every time. Oliver." He held out his hand for her to take and she smiled before taking it.

"Felicity."

"Nice to meet you, Felicity. Now are you going to tell me why you jumped in my car or should I start making up stories?"

Felicity laughed. "I guess I do really owe you the story."

"You do." He looked at her expectantly and she hesitated again. He'd think that she was a freak. "You promised," Oliver reminded her, when he saw that she was thing of backing out again.

"Alright. So, I may have hacked my ex-boyfriends laptop and tablet and deleted all his notes and papers for every class he ever was in."

Oliver's mouth fell open. "You can do that?"

She nodded. "To my defense: He cheated on me with someone, who I thought was my friend. So of course I also hacked in all of her social media accounts, too, and then deleted every single one of them."

He didn't know what to say to that. It would be a lie, if he said that he wasn't a slightest bit afraid at that moment.

"I mean, I still feel like I haven't done enough, but I'm not sure what else I can do without getting in jail."

"Oh, that's enough. Believe me."

"You think so?," Felicity started babbling. "Because I have this friend, Sara, and she keeps telling me that I should fry his computer altogether, so that no one can trace anything back to me, but that would really destroy him. Which, now that I think of it, is exactly what I want. So maybe I should do it. Maybe he'll learn not to cheat on a tech genius, or anyone, again."

"I'm sure he wouldn't dream of it even now," Oliver assured her. He was smiling, which made Felicity a little nervous. He was probably holding back his laughter. She should stop embarrassing herself in front of strangers with talking too much. "So, you're good with computers?," Oliver asked and Felicity gave him an annoyed look. Hadn't he been listening?

"Yes. I go to MIT, actually." She hold back the part about being on top of her class. There was no need to brag.

"So you can have a look on my laptop?"

She nodded, but had a curious look on her face. "What's wrong with it?"

"I kind of spilled a latte on it before you jumped in my car. I was planning to go to the Apple Store actually." He clutched at something in his backpack behind the seats and brought a beautiful MacBook Pro to light. Well, it had been beautiful sometime ago. Because at that moment Felicity saw the drops of the latte dripping out of its unibody.

"That poor thing!," Felicity moaned and took it nearly violently out of Oliver's hands.

"Can you save it?"

"I am not a miracle worker, Mister. But I can try some stuff. I assume you use TimeMachine?"

"Time- What?"

Felicity sighed. "Please tell me that you have a backup of your hard drive."

Oliver's face lightened up. "I do. My best friend did it for me once! About two years ago."

She was about to facepalm before she remembered that Oliver still was a stranger. "Alright. I'll try to save your files. But you should probably look out for some refurbished Macs."

"You mean the used ones?," Oliver asked. "No need for them."

"Those are a lot cheaper than new ones," Felicity tried to reason. "And they basically do the same. They're just as good."

Oliver shook his head. "In case you didn't notice," he widened his arms and pointed to his car. "I don't need those refru- somethinged laptops. I was going to the Apple Store to buy me a new one."

"You are rich, huh?" It came out of Felicity's mouth before she even realized that she thought that thought.

"My father is," Oliver corrected her. "But I have a nearly limitless trust fund."

Every other girl's mouth would fall open. Felicity on the other hand just raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to impress me?"

"Since it doesn't seem to work, no. But let's make a deal. You save my files and I'll buy you lunch-" When he saw that she was raising her eyebrow again, he quickly added, "for a month."

"Deal." She smiled. "Let's go to some place where I can take this baby apart."

Oliver had started the car again when suddenly a very load and very angry voice echoed from the other end of the street to them. "FELICITY MEGHAN SMOAK! I AM GOING TO END YOU! GIVE ME BACK MY NOTES!" It was her ex-boyfriend, whose face was as red as a tomato. It was impressive that he wasn't out of breath from all that running, Felicity thought before realizing that he was running to them.

"Drive, drive, drive, drive, drive!," she ordered and laughed again, when Oliver speeded though the streets and the wind mussed up her blonde hair.

* * *

 _Sorry for the delay. Didn't have any time before._

 _I couldn't decide on who Felicity's ex should be here, so I left him without a name. Did you have someone in mind while reading? I'd love to know!_

 _And is there an Apple Store in Boston? I have no idea. (I also have no background in anything involving tech. All I know, I know from Apple's keynotes and advertisement. Yes, I'm one of those people.)_

 _I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a comment if you can. They are really helpful!_


End file.
